dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Passing Each Other By
Passing Each Other By (擦れ、違いて, Sure, Chigaite) is the one hundred ninety-seventh chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis As Kanda attacks Alma, Allen defends him, telling him to move out the way to Alma's shock. Kanda demands to know the meaning behind Allen's actions, but Allen makes light of the situation asking him why he is pulling such a silly face. This merely serves to anger Kanda more and he uses his Fifth Illusion technique "Ripping Slash Claw", bending energy beams around Allen and attacking Alma further. As Bak notes Kanda's change in hair colour, Zuu explains that the fifth illusion is using up too much of his lifeforce and that Kanda will die if he carries on. Kanda ignores this warning again, stabbing Alma through the chest. As Allen rushes over to Alma he is slashed on the shoulder by Kanda, shocking the Order members and delighting the Earl and present Noah. An electric shock attack hits the gathered Order members as Bak's spirit stone begins to shatter. Bak pleads for it to hold out a little longer as he restrains the monsterous Tokusa. For shouts for him to hold on as she dodges attacks from Tyki, who muses that it will be the death of him. Allen struggles to regain his composure as he witnesses Alma unleashes another devastaing blow on Kanda, blowing a huge hole in his back, and using a hugely powerful blast which almost disintegrates Kanda's skin all the meanwhile pleading for Kanda to die. The blast is stopped by Allen who asks Alma why he is trying to kill Kanda. Allen states that through Wisely he should understand why Kanda wanted to live and that he should forgive him. Kanda falls down charred and broken, distracted, Allen is grabbed by Alma's prehensile tail and strangled. Alma asks if Allen is Yu's friend and says he can never forgive him. As he crushes Allen's neck, he suddenly falls and begins to writhe in pain, his curse seal in distress. The Earl explains that since Alma's regenerative abilities have worn out, even with the dark matter infused into him he was almost dead when the procedure happened and his power can't hold out. Alma says to the Earl that he doesn't care and that as long as he can kill Yu he will be satisfied. As he says this Kanda attacks, and Allen picks up Alma and dodges the blow. Allen asks what Kanda is doing and Kanda only responds that he must destroy "it". Allen realises that Kanda isn't using his brain at all, consumed by his hatred and anger. He asks why Kanda is running away from Alma when he was such an important person in his life. In Kanda's rage Mugen regresses into its original state and Kanda releases a huge amount of energy. Kanda proceeds to blames Alle for Alma being infused with Dark Matter and becoming an Akuma. He also blames Allen for turning the Third Exorcists into monsters because of the Noah within him. Infuriated, Allen activates Crown Clown. The two charge and both deal heavy blows to the other. They attack again, Allen using Edge End and Kanda using Fifth Illusion technique "Explosive Spirit Slash". Kanda's attack proves more powerful as Allen takes a hit. Alma then gets back to his feet and blasts Allen through the back, surpising him. Even after being attacked by Almam Allen defends him from Kanda despite his grave injuries, resulting in Kanda stabbing Allen in the stomach. Kanda deactivates Fifth Illusion and returns to normal, realizing what has just happened. Allen asks him to look at Alma's face, saying he doesn't understand why he is making that kind of face. He pushes himself off Mugen and falls to the ground, his skin turning gray. Johnny says that Allen's skin looks like a Noah's as Kanda stares on in disbelief of the situation. Alma stands over Allen's body, preparing an attack on Kanda. Navigation